The present invention relates to a device for dispensing pourable media, in particular liquid or paste-like substances, which are aseptically packaged in a completely closed receptacle or, respectively, tubular bag. Said device consists of a pouring nozzle comprising a flange which is attached to the tubular bag, the pouring nozzle having an internal thread in a circumferential wall, a tubular adapter having an external thread at an inlet end that fits to the internal thread of the pouring nozzle, a conical, tapering tube attachment at an outlet end and a sealing collar disposed therebetween, wherein the end of the adapter which can be screwed into the pouring nozzle is provided with a means for opening the receptacle or, respectively, tubular bag.
The technology has been available for a long time for aseptically packaging liquid or paste-like substances in sealed receptacles, in particular in tubular bags. In order to open the receptacle, said receptacle or, respectively, tubular bag has to be cut open or pierced. Closures are accordingly known which are particularly suited to this end as, for example, is disclosed in the WIPO patent application WO 95/05996. In this case, a pouring nozzle comprising a flange is attached to the receptacle, wherein said pouring nozzle has an internal thread into which a piercing element with external thread is screwed, said piercing element having a plurality of cutting teeth or perforating teeth along the lowest edge thereof. A screw cap is disposed on the pouring nozzle, which when being initially unscrewed moves the piercing element downwards and thereby opens the receptacle. Such closures are particularly very common in the beverage industry. These receptacles are relatively rigid and thus a relatively large force is required for opening.
Tubular bags with aseptically filled liquids, in particular with a salt solution are frequently used particularly in medical technology, wherein said tubular bags are made from pure plastic and are accordingly flexible and can also accordingly be opened substantially easier. These tubular bags are intended for relatively small quantities in the magnitude of 300 ml to 1000 ml. The American patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,535 thus discloses, for example, a device for dispensing pourable media, which are aseptically packaged and have a pouring nozzle comprising a flange. A cup-shaped tap is inserted into said pouring nozzle, said tap having centrally a guide tube section that is open at both sides, into which an adapter can be inserted. The adapter has a pin of pointed design which can be pushed into the guide tube section and can pierce the film of the tubular bag. The opening thus formed is relatively small and the acting pressure in the tubular bag is relatively small. Even if the tubular bag is slightly compressed when piercing, only a relatively small increased static pressure builds up. Sealing problems occurring thereby are thus relatively small. A relatively similar solution is demonstrated by the American patent application 2008/0029540. In this case, the piercing adapter is additionally provided with perforating and/or cutting teeth. Sealing problems are also hardly relevant here. In addition, this solution is not meant for aseptically sealed receptacles. On the contrary, a plug-like cover is placed on the pouring nozzle, which cover in turn has a cup-shaped receiving area, which is, however, closed towards the receptacle by means of a membrane. The adapter, which is designed as a piercing element, pierces the membrane of the plug.
The Japanese patent application JP 56048965 A also demonstrates the same concept.
The British patent application, GB 215 4991 also discloses a device for dispensing pourable media, which are aseptically packaged in a completely sealed receptacle or, respectively, in a tubular bag. The concept demonstrated here corresponds to a great extent to the solution previously described; however a guide cylinder is in effect integrally formed in this case on the pouring nozzle by means of a bayonet connection. An injection piston is thereby connected via which the aseptically sealed receptacle can be cut open, and the special feature here is that this perforating piston has a check valve in the outlet thereof; and therefore the receptacle is emptied when applying negative pressure and it is ensured by means of the valve that a reflux does not occur. Finally, a device for dispensing pourable media is known from the Japanese patent application JP 58037805.